


關於一些故事中存在的小片段（00Q）

by universe_110



Category: 007 - Fandom, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: 007：惡魔四伏, 00Q - Freeform, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在00Q的世界觀裡，應該發展的那些部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	關於一些故事中存在的小片段（00Q）

**Author's Note:**

> ＠蔚藍

注意：雖然只是小段子，但內容牽涉劇情，不想被雷到的快關掉啊～～～

 

**＃智慧型奈米追蹤晶片**

　　在一個對Bond來說不算什麼的刺痛之後，簡單卻擁有眾多功能的奈米追蹤晶片已經植入他的身體，Q的聲音在一旁快速解釋著，「我們可以透過這個晶片追蹤你的所在地及生命跡象。」  
　　「健康檢查也包含在內？」一個挑眉加上似笑非笑的專屬表情，Bond微微抬起臉瞧向Q，語氣有些戲謔。  
　　「是M的命令。」照實告知的Q語氣裡沒有一絲抱歉，他幫Bond解開束縛之後看著特工起身，「順便通知你，這個晶片還能透過脈搏分析出你可能正在進行的動作。」  
　　「我們很快就能知道透過晶片分析的準確度了。」瞇起眼，Bond準備讓越收越小的聲音收在兩人之間的吻中，卻被Q直接避開。  
　　「我還有其他工作。」走出健檢室，Q找到Tanner，附上前討論幾句。  
　　難得吃了閉門羹的Bond摸摸鼻子，他自知Q大概在生氣什麼－－他連Q都沒通知就擅自跑到墨西哥－－即使Q是個不會對私事過問太多的人，但Bond仍能夠理解對方的怒氣在正常狀況下是理所當然的。

　　同時，Bond對『火上加油』這件事，明顯相當在行。

　　必須先提的是，縱使已經認定Q跟他的關係，Bond仍偶爾會順著氣氛與旅途中美麗的過客來一場火熱的性愛－－這是他深耕於體內的本能，而Q也沒對這件事情多做表示，所以Bond一直覺得Q大概把這類的事情當作任務執行的一部分。  
　　那晚，他跟Madeleine擺脫Hinx之後，死裏逃生的感覺總讓人感受當下的重要，於是他們順理成章地擁抱、接吻、做愛；而Bond的手機裡，也順理成章地接收到一封來自倫敦的訊息。  
　　『摩洛哥的熱情果然能夠輕易融化奧地利的雪地。』  
　　看來這次研發的晶片功能運作好得超乎想像。  
　　一向樂觀的Mr. Bond在這個念頭閃過腦中之後，決定把這封訊息當作戀人吃醋的證據，收藏價值很高，必須好好保存。

 

**＃遺漏了東西**

　　Bond與Madeleine離開倫敦後的第三天，也是Q獨自在辦公室加班的第三天（這意味著他除了洗澡跟睡覺之外幾乎沒有回家），後續的善後工作讓他焦頭爛額，於是一杯剛泡好的熱紅茶成了唯一能夠安撫他情緒的東西。  
　　在他正準備將最後的工作告一段落時，辦公室裡的開關被啟動了，這令Q有些困惑，他盯著辦公桌正對面的那扇門，思索著該如何應對該死的入侵者－－幾秒後，映入眼簾的是那個熟悉的身影，該死的James Bond。  
　　「007？我以為你離開了？」Q在Bond帶著熟悉（又欠扁）的笑臉走到他面前時發問。  
　　「我忘了東西。」  
　　「忘了什麼？」  
　　「你。」  
　　面對這樣的回答，Q沈默不語－－他知道自己在這次的任務裡幾度情緒失控（並非直接對著Bond叫罵的那種），他甚至駭進Bond的手機裡刪掉那封充滿醋意的短訊，最後他在Bond充滿期待的眼神下回嘴，「我以為你已經帶上你的新女友了？」  
　　Bond聞言，笑意更深，「我就當這是吃醋了。」  
　　特工說完，伸手變牽起軍需官的手準備往外走，後者急忙掙扎，「去哪？」  
　　「回家。」  
　　「我還有工作。」  
　　「Q，」Bond親暱地捏捏Q軟軟的掌心，「比起暖暖的主機板，現成的暖暖的身體不是更好嗎？」  
　　Q聽完Bond的話瞬間翻了個白眼，並且拉起Bond的手，在那與自己相較之下勉強稱得上平滑的手背上咬了一口，「別以為這種招數每次都會奏效，James。」  
　　「放心，我會自動更新資料庫的。」滿臉笑意的特工不但帶走了Q部門裡的唯一員工，更順手牽羊帶走了車鑰匙。

　　隔日，007再度被M約談，主題是：今後不許在上班時間進出軍需部門，更不許隨便帶走辦公室裡的任何設備。

 

-持續更新中。


End file.
